No One Really Knows
by LoVeStAr14
Summary: No one not even Batman knows the truth. But maybe someday they will. First in this Series!


_**IMPORTANT**_

 ** _This is the FIRST SERIES_**

* * *

If you were to ask the watchtower who best knows Flash they would say the Batman mostly or the Big seven. They would be wrong. No one truly knows the Flash aka Wally West aka Kid Flash. They wouldn't know that his from a different world were he trained under them or that he was still longing for a way home. That every time he saw J'onn he thought of M'gann and wanted no, wished they could create a mind link so he wouldn't feel so lonely. That he ran around the world every Saturday that he was free to watch Haly International Traveling Circus just to watch this Earth's Flying Grayson's act. He also pretended he didn't cry when he found out that during that night in Gotham instead of Dick's family falling, his best friend, his lover fell alone.

He pretended that every time he saw Speedy in the watchtower he thought of both Roy's Red Arrow and Arsenal. He also pretended he never thought of his little niece Lain who he loved not only because of her red hair, but also because she made Roy smile and laugh by just doing her cute little giggle. He pretended that he didn't cry over the fact that the only pictures he has of them is the drawings he made as soon as he managed to find that he was stuck no way home, and no Justice League he could ask for help.

He acted like every time he saw Ollie and Dinah he didn't think of the Green Arrow who was like his uncle and had taught him enough so that he would be able to shot a bow with ease. He acted like he didn't know how to throw a guy twice his size because of Black Canary or the fact that he really wanted and wished for a therapy session at the moment. He acted like he didn't speed himself up just so he could pretend that it was his Green Arrow and Black Canary arguing or talking to him. He also pretended that every time they left him he didn't have tears build up behind his eyes.

Wally was use to pretending so it wasn't that hard though, maybe a little harder every time he spoke to Superman and thought about Supey, Conner and how he wondered how Conner was. He acted like ever time he saw Clark he saw the other Superman who although was a jerk and he wanted to maim, he had started to try with Conner and had taken him around on patrol once. He pretended that as soon as he found out this world also had a CADMUS, that he hadn't hacked them and looked for anything that had to do with Conner and cloning Roy. He acted like he hadn't cried for hours when he found out that there was a Supergirl in this world instead of a Superboy.

Wally acted like every time he saw this grown form of Zatanna, he felt the urge to hide away and stay far away. He acted like he didn't look around for Rocket or for Kaldur and found out that Kaldur had never been allowed to live in Atlantis, he had been taken in by his father and had died during a fight. He acted like he also hadn't looked for Artemis only to find out that when she was 17 she had snapped and killed her father, and became a dangerous assassin called Tigress, who worked alongside her older sister Cheshire. He pretended another piece of his heart didn't break when he came face to face with them and called her Artie. He could still feel the pain in his shoulder from her arrow.

Wally pretended that when he had searched for himself, he didn't have a small panic attack when he found out he had died at the age of 8, because of his father. He also acted like he hadn't met this Mary West and said his name was Wally before disappearing and never looking for her again. Wally pretended that finding out he died at age 8, didn't hurt because his Uncle Barry was suppose to save him when he was 7. He acted like finding out that his uncle had died during a villain attack because he one had never became the Flash and that Jay had never became the Flash either. Jay had died during a lab accident that instead of giving him his powers, it killed him.

Wally pretended to himself that the reason he kept trying to be close to Batman was because of the fact he was Batman, and not because Bats reminded him just a tiny bit of home. He acted like he only did it so he could annoy Bats, and that was the only reason. He pretended that his personality was a lie and that it was all just an act. He pretended that he didn't vibrate into the mountain near Happy Harbor and sit there for hours crying or doing nothing. He pretended that he didn't store a metal box in the mountain filled with drawings of everyone at home or how he carried one of those drawings, the one of Dick that was safely placed inside his belt that looked like two lighting bolts on his hips.

Wally's biggest act though was the fact that every time he looked in a mirror he saw his uncle instead of himself, and wondered if he would be proud.

Wally blinked placing himself back into the meeting and tried not to sigh as he saw only a couple seconds had passed. Wally blinked and glanced around noticing how John and Shay were sitting close together again, and how Diana seemed to be sitting just an inch or so closer to Bats then she was before. Wally found a smile lighting his face and felt himself thinking Someday I will tell them the truth. Someday they'll know everything and I can stop pretending. Someday, but that day isn't today.

* * *

 **Comments?**

 ** _This is also on archive of our own under the username Dragonfire13!_**


End file.
